


All out of love

by elyas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, College Student Sam, Falling In Love, Milton Family, Multi, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors oui, c'est vrai, Luce et sa fille ont tout, sauf eu une vie très heureuse pour commencer. Mais à présent, Ruby est devenue une élève très sérieuse, heureuse dans tous les domaines possible. Elle s'apprête à présenter son petit ami, Sam Winchester, à son père et plus largement à sa famille pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.<br/>C'était censé quelque chose de particulièrement heureux et banal, et pourtant, les choses prennent des tournures assez particulières lorsque contre toute attente, Sam tombe fou amoureux du père de sa petite amie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All out of love

_Quarante ans_. Cela ferait bientôt un quarante ans que Lucifer Milton, plus intimement appelé Luce, foule cette Terre. Plus qu'une semaine avant qu'il ne fête ce jour fatidique.

Quarante ans, c'est certain, ce n'est pas si vieux que cela. Mais ce n'est pas si jeune non plus. Il se disait qu'il allait atteindre un certain stade, ce quelque chose qui fait qu'il se sentira peut-être différent. Peut-être la crise de la quarantaine et une envie soudaine d'acheter des choses hors de prix et de profiter enfin de sa vie. Il n'y comptait pas vraiment, mais Michael son frère ainé avait, avant lui, pété les plombs et décider de faire un tour du monde improvisé, au bras d'une rousse flamboyante.

Ce n'est pas la vieillesse qui l'effrayait. Il n'en avait aucun soucis. Pour lui, plus rien n'avait trop de sens en dehors de sa survie personnel et le bonheur de sa fille maintenant âgé de dix huit ans. Ces choses poussent vite il vous dira. Vous n'avez pas le temps de cligner des yeux que votre femme vous quitte du jour au lendemain, vous laissant la garde exclusive d'une petite de 5 ans, alors que vous avez du mal à gravir les échelons dans la cité des anges.

C'était avec beaucoup de peine, de sacrifices, et surtout d'amour, qu'il avait réussi à élever sa belle Ruby Milton. C'était sans aucun doute, sa plus grande fierté, et il aimait s'en vanter auprès de sa famille. Il avait fait de grandes études, tel ses frères, et s'était passionné pour le domaine littéraire. Il aurait pu devenir un brillant professeur de lettres, mais ce fût ses responsabilités de père qui l'avait rattrapé. Il aurait pu ne pas répondre à la jolie blonde qu'il avait mis enceinte et faire comme n'importe qui dans sa famille, ou même d'assez censé qui tiens à réussir sa vie ferait - c'est à dire faire la sourde oreille et ne jamais répondre à ses supplications. Mais il s'était toujours senti responsable et investi quand il s'agissait d'une chose - plutôt un accident, une petite faute d'attention et peut-être de jugement - qu'il aurait pu éviter pour aussi bien son avenir professionnel que celui de la mère.

La mère était une brillante élève, tout comme Luce à cette époque. La seule différence étant son charme électrisant et l'attraction presque effrayante qu'avait le jeune étudiant pour elle. Lilith, elle s'appelait. Et si ce fut son premier amour, ce fut aussi son plus passionné et son plus marquant émotionnellement. Ruby en était très certainement la cause principale.

Quand il avait su pour la grossesse de sa petite amie, il s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras. Quand il lui proposa le mariage, elle avait sourit et accepter du bout des lèvres. Les lèvres de Lilith avait toujours un goût spécial, qui l'enivrait. Comme s'il goûtait chaque jour une liqueur qui le rendait toujours un petit peu plus amoureux.

On peut alors se demander si Lilith était autant amoureuse de Luce que lui ne l'était. Certainement, du moins, au début. Les baises tendres et ensorcelés s'envolaient dans les airs et se frayaient un chemins à travers les morsures et les langues sensuels des deux jeunes amants au début de leur relation. Lucifer aurait voulu que cela dure toute la vie. Il avait cru que cela durerait. Et tant pis si elle l'éloignait de sa famille, tant pis s'il vivait dans une bicoque minable avec un enfant qui braillait toutes les deux heures. Tant pis si la flamme s'éteignait un petit peu plus chaque jour sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire, trop occuper à accepter tous les travaux s'offrant à lui. Tant pis si Lilith s'ennuya et voulu recouvrer sa liberté car elle était encore jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas être enchaîner par une gamine qu'elle ne considérait que comme une erreur de parcours. Tant pis s'il se mit à douter de sa paternité et du fait que Ruby soit bien sa fille quand elle commença à s'avérer devenir une vraie brune au teint bien plus prononcés que celui de ses deux parents blonds et pâle. Tant pis si les disputes fusèrent et remplacèrent les baisers dont Lucifer était si dépendant. Tant pis si Lilith avait avoué dans un excès de colère foudroyant préférer avoir avorter et quitter Lucifer pour devenir une brillante avocate. Tant pis si les nuits d'amour enragés qui suivirent furent destructrices. Tant pis si elle ne l'aimait plus en fin de compte. Il se devait de porter l'honneur de leur petite famille intacte.

Les baisers furent moins insistant, et bientôt, ils s’évanouirent, au même titre que les rires et l'amour si fort et puissant qui avait unis ces deux êtres.

Un jour, Lucifer rentra et vit sa petite Ruby, alors encore enfant au milieu de l'appartement. Serrant dans ses petits doigts une enveloppe, et habillé simplement d'une petite robe fleuri. Les joues, les yeux, rouges et emplis de larmes. Son visage était déformés par un chagrin immense. Elle hoquetait et n'arrivait même plus à articuler le simple mot Papa. Elle était si petite et fragile. Luce n'avait pas compris comment elle avait pu abandonné un enfant innocent devant l'amer et triste réalité que sa propre génitrice ne l'aimait pas.

Les mots écrits sur la lettre qu'avait tenu fermement Ruby était clair et précis. Lilith ne reviendrait plus. Et la petite enfant, ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille et collant salement sur son visage, le nez coulant, était inconsolable.

**"Pa- ... pa, Maman revient ... Hein ? ... Pap'--ah. Elle était pas du tout -- con-tent'."**

Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de calmer la petite fille qui réclamait sa mère, et qui se croyait responsable de la colère et du départ de sa mère. Cette nuit là fut longue.

Luce expliqua ce jour à Ruby qu'il arrive aux gens de ne plus s'aimer, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas forcément à comprendre le sens à cela. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il s'était mis à penser ce jour là qu'aimer une personne était une perte de temps en terme d'amour et de dévotion pour l'autre qui n'a rien de relatif avec l'amour familial. Pourquoi aimer si tout amène au chagrin.

Ruby, elle, n'avait pas compris le sens des phrases de son père, du haut de ses cinq an et demi et avait pleurer de plus belle. Croyant à ces paroles que son père finirait un jour par ne plus l'aimer. Et à son tour, la quitter seule avec monsieur doudou, dans la chambre où il fait noir et des fantômes.

Le cœur de Lucifer se serra à ses paroles.

**"Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ma Ruby. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime."**

***

 

Et c'était maintenant, une quinzaine d'années plus tard, une jeune fille belle, brillante, qui s’apprêtait à revenir de Stanford pour fêter les fêtes de fin d'années, célébration des quarante ans de Lucifer compris, au côté de son père avec qui elle avait de moins en moins de contact - dû au fait qu'elle avait emménagé près de Stanford avec un petit ami et qu'elle préférait de pas prendre tous ses week ends pour faire les 5h de trajet qui sépare l'établissement à Los Angeles. Les rares moments où elle pouvait se permettre de parler avec son vieux père était ceux où elle pouvait respirer entre deux boulots-.

Elle devait arriver exactement dans trois jours. Et Luce s'était promis qu'il rattraperait le temps perdu.

Depuis ce fameux jour où Lilith avait quitté sa famille, Ruby et son père n'avait jamais passé trop de temps loin de l'autre. Et l'on pouvait considérer cela comme une sorte de révolution le fait que cela faisait environ 5 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans trois jours sa fille lui revenait.

Et ce qui le surpris, c'est qu'elle insista pour présenter son petit ami à son père. Il faisait donc partit du voyage. Quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable qu'elle aimait à la folie selon ses dires. Lucifer ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir son enfant revenir, porter par les ailes de l'amour.

Après tout, ce _Sam Winchester_ devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial pour qu'elle en fasse autant d'éloges, se disait-il alors qu'il laissa son esprit vagabondé en cette douce soirée d'hiver.


End file.
